KYO on CATNIP!
by Kimichan13
Summary: Pretty much what the title says...well sort of... One shot with Kyoru


This was just something that I had on my mind for a while now and so I decided I might as well type it out.

Disclaimer: *Dangerous level of Sarcasm* I own furuba so don't sue me. Like you care anyway…

One shot

!KYO on CATNIP!

* * *

Tohru hummed brightly as she washed the bench down after finishing making onigiri. She placed the tray on the table and called out to the three others in the house. "Shigure-san, Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun dinner is ready!" The three walked into the room and sat around the table. Shigure smiled happily "Ah another one of Tohru-kun's brilliant riceballs! No one can turn such a simple recipe into such a delicious master piece like our Tohru-kun!" Kyo and Yuki shot him a look that he ignored to their annoyance. "Of course Tohru-kun is also the most wonderful at cleaning this house spotless! She would make the perfect house wife! And since this is my house Tohru-kun must be **my **house wife!" He said flamboyantly a glint in his eyes Tohru felt slightly repulsed by.

*Thud* "Oof"

Shigure twitched on the ground and Yuki and Kyo looked at Tohru. "Itadakimasu." They said politely and began to eat Tohru's delicious cooking. Tohru smiled and dug into her own food. Then she remembered what she'd bought to today. "Oh I hope you don't mind I put on some seasoning that apparently to this old woman was meant to be good for your health." She stated quietly. Yuki and Shigure looked at her curiously while Kyo chewed his food with a strange expression on his face. "What?" They asked catiously. Tohru chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Uh I think she said…catnip? Funny name really." Yuki and Shigure whipped their heads round to look at Kyo who was now shovelling down his food in extreme haste. They began to restle the food off him. He hissed at them and pulled it back. Tohru sat in the middle looking very confused. Kyo glanced at her and stopped wrestling flinging himself in her direction. Tohru gasped and stumbled back Kyo landing on the table his face covered in her food. "Kyo-kun? Eh w-what's happening?" Kyo licked the food off his face and looked at Tohru who had some rice stuck to her cheek. He jumped up; sending cutlery clattering to the floor; and licked her face. She blushed. Yuki; enraged now; tried to punch Kyo in the face but was stunned when Kyo blocked it. Without looking away from Tohru he kicked Yuki square in the face and sent him flying through the paper door. Shigure groaned. Tohru tried to look away from Kyo's penetrating gaze. "Shigure-san what has gotten into Kyo-kun?" She asked looking around Kyo. "Call me Kyo." Kyo purred. Tohru blushed. "T-to K-kyo?" She stuttered. Shigure looked exasperated. "He's high on catnip." He explained to the girl who's hair was now the target of Kyo's swatting hand. Shigure grinned slightly. "I should get this on camera." Tohru looked at him in shock. "No you'll embrace Kyo!" Shigure raised an eyebrow mischievously. "Ah I see…" Tohru looked at him blankly until her attention was bought back to Kyo. "You're pretty." He murmured. Tohru looked at him. "Eh?" "YOU'RE PRETTY!" Kyo yelled at the top of his lungs making Tohru and Shigure wince. Of course Yuki was knocked unconscious so he didn't react at all. Tohru blushed deeply. Kyo smiled. "You're pretty when you blush, you're pretty when you laugh and you're even pretty when you cry…" He leaned in and Tohru unconsciously leaned in too. Shigure covered a hand behind his mouth at the doped Kyo saying all those things; in front of **him **especially. Kyo kissed her passionately and Tohru blushed deeper and deeper red. Kyo's eyes fluttered and then widened and Shigure knew he'd woken up from his self-conscious had returned. He looked at Shigure who was grinning goofily and then at Yuki laying unconscious outside. He then looked at Tohru who was kissing him back and blushed but he didn't stop the kiss. Slowly Tohru retreated from his kiss and gasped for air swaying slightly. "I love you Tohru." Kyo said slowly. Tohru looked up at him. "I love you too." She said. Kyo looked at her challengingly. "I love you more." He said confidently. Tohru blushed. "No I do." Shigure laughed and was sent flying after Yuki. "I love you most." He said finishing the argument. Tohru blushed again and Kyo grabbed her hand. "Let's go out!" He said playfully. Tohru smiled and tagged along. "'Kay Kyo." She replied.

They sat on the bench with an ice cream in their hands. Tohru had just had to _drag _Kyo away from the pawn shop who had insisted on buying everything her saw for Tohru. Tohru looked at Kyo who had a icecream moustache and laughed. "Here let me get that for you." She said and kissed him. She had her eyes closed so she didn't notice Kyo's blush rise to his face. He knew he couldn't keep acting for long but he'd had such a good time today with Tohru that he wanted to keep it up a little longer. _Not now I'll tell her when the sun sets._ He thought and agreed with himself. Tohru broke off the kiss and smiled to see that she'd gotten all the ice cream off his face. _But it does feel like I'm taking advantage off his loopy state._ She thought worriedly. She was surprised as Kyo pulled her along to a jewellery store. She looked at him in surprise. "K-kyo we cant go in there! It's too expensive!" She told him. He ignored her and kept pulling her along against her futile struggles. She gasped as she walked into what looked like a _very _expensive shop. She walked up to see a small golden necklace with a diamond cat on it. Kyo saw her looking and smiled to himself. Since he was little he'd saved his money to buy the dojo of Shishou but now that he'd glimpsed and Shishou's will (Why he has one Kyo didn't know) and saw it would be passed down to him, Kyo didn't need to worry about it being given to some random person. Tohru walked outside and waited for Kyo to follow her. Kyo did and he seemed to be stuffing something into his pocket. Kyo looked up at the sky and Tohru saw sadness appear on his face before a blinding smile replaced it. "Come on Tohru I want to take you to some place special." Tohru looked at him in confusion but followed the cat as he led her up to a place they'd been once before; Kyoko's grave site. She looked at Kyo who sat down next to the grave with a pained expression on his face. "Okay I wanna take you to one more place." He said half-heartedly and held Tohru by the hand as he walked over to Tohru's old house. "How did yo-" Kyo covered her mouth and with a hand and smiled. He removed his hand and kissed her. Tohru kissed him back passionately until she heard a noise. *click* Tohru looked down to see the necklace she'd looked at earlier hanging around her neck. She gasped in shock and looked up at Kyo. "Tohru I have something to tell you." He said quietly. Tohru waited patiently. "I'm not influenced by catnip anymore." Tohru's eyes widened. "For how long?" He grinned and looked at her sideways. "Since dinner actually." Tohru blushed as she thought about all that had happened between dinner and now. "You really were doing all that by free will?" Kyo's face became downfallen. "I'll understand if you hate me for it I just…!" He was interrupted by Tohru kissing him on the lips with quite a lot of force. When they broke apart several minutes later they were both panting. Tohru smiled at him. "Maybe I should pretend to put catnip in your dinner tomorrow as well?" Kyo looked at the mischievous girl in surprise and grinned. "That would be a fine idea."

* * *

Hoped you liked it.

And of course i don't own furuba for those few _very_ people out there who have never heard of sarcasm

Read my other stories

Kimichan13


End file.
